Nina
(2016 Anime) |english voice= |gender= Female |eyes= Blue |hair= Blonde |status= Alive |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Cult of the Great Goat Luca's Prostitutes |occupation= Civilian |previous occupation= Prostitute |image gallery= }} is a member of Luca's group of traveling prostitutes. She is Luca's best friend and confidant before eventually deciding to leave her life as a prostitute behind to pursue a new life with Joachim. Appearance Nina is a young woman with blue eyes and very curly blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. Personality Nina is a relatively selfish and cowardly person. While she means well, she is too afraid to stand up for others for fear of punishment. On a few occasions, she lashes out at both Luca and Casca, but she is quick to cry and apologize for it. Though she looks up to Luca, she comes to resent her, seeing her helpful and altruistic personality as a sign that Luca believes she is superior to others. She does not appear to understand complex motivations and forward planning. She challenges Luca over distributing wealth they gather amongst others, because she does not understand it gains them all favor and protection. She suffers from an undefined infection. The scant details come through by statements from others and her own inner thoughts. It is chronic since it is known by Luca and others including Joachim. She notes to herself that if it infects her brain she will lose her mind. She laments that she has persistent vaginal bleeding along with purulent discharge. This suggests a sexually transmitted disease; however, there is no evidence that Joachim or any of her other customers suffer from it, nor that Luca prevents her from continuing to work when she can. Angry with Joachim, she suggests he will not continue to come to her because of her condition, though he denies this. Luca gives her an unnamed medicine she received as payment from a doctor when she described to him Nina's condition. Be that as it may, her illness greatly affects her outlook. She is ever worried that she will die soon. She has very little hope for a long future, and many of her decisions are based on immediate results. Unlike many of the cowards within the story, Nina's fear and self-preservation reflex are not portrayed as unsympathetic or evil. She hates herself and her own selfishness, and she tends to regret throwing others in danger to save herself. At the end of the Conviction Arc, Nina comes to realize she was wrong about Luca, but decides to leave anyway, feeling that her character flaws will continue weighing her down unless she learns to be self-sufficient without her. Instead, she chooses to follow Joachim with the belief that two weak and flawed characters who love one another may lean on the other for support. Story Conviction Arc Gallery Panels= |-| Prints= Nina Luca Print hq.png|Nina beside Luca, the older woman's hand on her shoulder. |-| Anime (2016)= Nina forced to stone.png|Nina being forced to stone a heretic. Nina and Joachim.png|Nina flirts with Joachim. Casca comforts Nina.png|Casca tries to make Nina feel better. Puck in Casca's shirt.png|Surprised to see Puck in Casca's shirt. Isidro helps the girls escape.png|Nina with the others as they try to escape. Casca and Nina in prison.png|Nina and Casca within the Tower of Conviction dungeons. Nina being escorted.png|Nina is escorted by Mozgus' disciples to be tortured. Nina sees the torture chamber.png|Horrified after looking into the torture chamber. Nina falls from the Tower.png|Nina seemingly falls to her death from the Tower of Conviction. Luca finds Nina.png|Nina reunited with Luca. Nina begs Luca not to leave.png|Begging not to be left alone again. Azan and the others hide from the Kushans.png|Nina and the others hiding from the Kushan army. Nina and Joachim reunited.png|Nina is reunited with her lover Joachim at last. Category:Humans Category:Conviction Arc Characters